Past, Present, and Future
by Melinda
Summary: Tabitha, Jake's friend, finds out about his little secret...


Author's Note: Tabitha and Jake are simply best friends, not more and nothing less. They never hook up or anything like that. Enjoy! 

Past, Present, and Future 

By: Melinda (quinn_sister@hotmail.com) 

PROLOGUE 

Hi, my name is Tabitha. 

I know you are probably wondering, who the heck I am, well I wish I could tell you more but I can't. All I can say is my name is Tabitha, and, I can mention the people I know. 

My best friend is Jake, we have been friends for ten years now, since our families are close. Since my family is always traveling I sometimes stay with his family. I almost think of Jake as my brother, we're extremely close. Kind of a Dawson-Joey relationship from "Dawson's Creek", almost. 

I haven't been a good friend with some of his friends, like Rachel or Cassie. Even though Rachel is captain of the gymnastics team and Jake's cousin, we do not get along. Cassie was my closest girl friend for the longest time, and then we kind of broke up. I still miss being friends with her, but I can survive. 

This is my story, basically. My feelings and emotions of finding out the secret that would change my life - and Jake's. 

Chapter 1 

I walked home from school slowly. I had detention for being late to class. Jake was smart and gone ahead without me, but you really can't blame him sometimes. He is such a goody-goody. 

Jake was outside his house, sitting on a porch step. 

"Hey Jake. Waiting for me?" I asked him smiling widely. 

He laughed, "Nope, I'm waiting for Tom. He isn't home yet. I'm getting worried." 

"Jake, Tom is a big boy now. He is probably hanging out with a girl or something." I said sitting on the porch step next to him. 

"You don't understand, Tabitha." he said. 

"Then explain it to me, Jake, since I don't understand." I said putting my arm around him. 

"No... Tabitha - just don't worry about it." he said. 

"Jake, I can't believe you. I am staying the weekend with you... and probably longer! And you can't tell me why you are so worried. We, you and I, have been friends for ten years. Surely you can tell me. Remember what we said last Valentine's Day, when my date danced with Rachel all night long? "no secrets," I explained. 

"You are making Rachel sound like a bad person now. You just need to accept the fact that it was his fault, not hers and that stupid no secrets policy, I am sure we've already broken it." Jake said getting me into a corner. 

"So, big deal. Some secrets are meant to be kept secrets. Just tell me, Jake, nothing will change between us." I persuaded him. 

He laughed, "Tabitha, do you hear yourself talk? Boy, are you determined to get me to talk. Well, guess what, I'm not going to. It is a personal thing." 

"Well, as friends we have to get through that together. Personal problems or whatever problems. Jake, I am willing to help." I said sympathetically. 

"God, Tabitha, just give it a break. I'm not telling you and that's that." he said storming off into the house. 

"Gee, Jake, I'm sorry if I burst your bubble or ruined your attitude. But Jake, I am offering my help, my advice. And you act like I am going to kill you… or that you are carrying a tremendously huge, important, private secret that could kill you." I protested, following him. 

He stopped and turned at me, "Tabitha, have you ever thought that's what it could be?" 

"What is it Jake? You gotta tell me!" I asked curiously. 

He just stared blankly at me, "I can not believe you. Listen, this is something I've sworn to keep a secret so give up." Jake started to walk off. 

"You're lying to me, n'est pas?" I said. 

"No, I am not lying to you. Please, don't start speaking French to me again. I told you, I'm sorry about that fight we had. You even said that you were sorry and that it was silly." Jake protested. 

"I am not, going to start speaking French to you Jake. I love you, you're my best bud. I just wanna try and help you out. Can't you see how paranoid you are?" I asked him, sitting on the couch. 

"I am not paranoid. If you really are trying to help me out, why do you keep trying to squeeze the reason I'm worried about Tom out?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, please. I'm worried about you." I said. 

"I know that, and I understand that we are best friends. But we are driving each other nuts." he said. "Especially lately." he added. 

"So both you and I have been irritable -" I started. 

"Very irritable" he corrected. 

"Fine very irritable. Jake, we can work this all out now rather than later on in life." I told him. 

He sighed, "You're correct, in some ways. We need some time apart, or better yet, time getting to know one another again." 

"Okay, like this weekend?" I asked him. 

"Yeah," he said, smiling weakly. 

Just then the door opened and Tom came in, "Hi guys." 

A smile instantly appeared on my face, "Hey Tom!" I waved and kissed his cheek. 

Jake just waved. I followed Jake up to his room. He closed his bedroom door. 

"So, what do you wanna do this weekend?" he asked. 

"If you have to know..." I started. "Let's, you and I, go dancing, Jake. It's my passion. You are a pretty good dancer, and I'm even better. But you and I, we make a great team. Or we can go see a movie." I said. 

"Where can we go dancing!? I love the compliment that we make a great team, though. How about the movie?" he asked. 

"Nope, I don't wanna see a movie. How about we just rent a whole bunch, watch them, and criticize them?" I suggested. 

"We always do that, but okay." he said with a sigh. 

"Oh, cheer up, Jake. You can't always live a depressing life." I said cheery. 

"Whatever, Tabitha. Let's go to the arcade." he said. 

"Whatever, Jake." I mocked him. 

Jake and I went to the arcade, his usual hang out. So far, he is the master of all the games... So far. I've beaten his score around three times. We walked in and sat at a table, I watched him play. Then Marco came in. 

I waved, "Hey Marco. Long time, huh?" 

"Yeah, I guess. What have you been up, to?" Marco asked. 

"Nothing lover-boy. Just deciding when we should get married." I joked. 

"Valentine's Day." he said, laughing. 

"That day isn't right, for Tabitha. It should be more like Friday the Thirteenth." Jake said. 

"Hey, watch it. If I was you I'd watch my mouth." I said, laughing. 

"What 'cha want, Marco?" Jake asked ignoring that comment. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute... in private?" Marco said, looking at me. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I get up and leave. While you tell Jake what you got me for our wedding." I joked getting up and left the table. 

Who knows what those guys talk about, it's probably about girls, sports, and those video games. I wasn't interested in what they were talking about, though I should have been when I followed Jake that night... 

Chapter 2 

I waved good-bye to Marco, and Jake and I went to rent some movies. I pretended to fall asleep early, and when Jake left, I followed him. I know how stupid it sounds, but I wanna know where he had to go. Part of it was what he and I talked aboutafter school, the whole debate, and part of it was curiosity to see if he had a girlfriend or not. 

I followed them slowly inside. I couldn't hear a word they were saying. It was very muffled. Jake and Marco went inside the door and Cassie and Rachel stood guard. 

I walked down the long hall and found another door in, I was way too interested to see what was going on with Jake. 

Behind the door, there were red and blue pipes and a huge pool in the middle of the room, oddly enough, no guards. I was too stupid at the time to realize what was going on. I should have known better, though. 

There, Jake and Marco walked up to the pool and filled up the balloons they had. Just then a guard came out of the door across the room, and I ran all the way back to Jake's. 

I was too scared to see what would have happened. Knowing the fact that I could have gotten caught, or any of them, actually. Even though, I wasn't in very good terms with two of them at this time, didn't stop the feeling that something bad could have happened to them. 

Jake didn't come back till 4 a.m. I pretended to be asleep, but I couldn't, I was too worried about all of them, especially Jake. Maybe because he's my best friend, or maybe because of something else. I really don't know why, though. 

"Morning Jake," I said at ten that morning, "how are you feeling?" 

"Tired, and my neck hurts. I feel like I didn't get much sleep last night." he said rubbing his neck. 

"Me, too. Maybe because we fell asleep with the TV on. Who knows? That's not the point now is it? I was hoping you and I could go get a little brunch or something. That popcorn and pretzels didn't sit too well with my stomach last night." I said turning my head around my neck. 

"Okay, maybe in a half hour or so. Jeez, my neck is killing me." Jake said stretching. 

"Sit on the floor and let me massage it." I said. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You heard me, sit on the floor and let me massage your neck. It will loosen it up. Maybe it' stiff because you are tense or something, but it is always good to loosen it up." I said. 

Jake sat on the floor, his back against the side of the bed. 

I started to massage his shoulders, "What do you want for breakfast?" 

"I don't care. Wow, you are really good at massaging. I feel relaxed." Jake said. 

"That's the whole point of massaging, to relax yourself. I know I'm a good at this. I was hoping we could go out to eat and get some real food." I said. 

"That's fine. You know what, we are so much like a couple. Isn't that scary?" he said moving his head down. 

"You and me a couple? Yeah, we do act like it sometimes. Maybe because we are such good friends, so relax. Hey, where did you go last night?" I asked. 

"What?" he said astonished. 

"Where did you go last night? I woke up at 3:30 this morning and you weren't in bed." I said. 

"Oh, I think the bathroom or getting some water, my dear." he said. 

"Quit sucking up to me. Is this like your fantasy? Me doing your every will and need? Dominating me?" I asked him. 

He laughed, "Yeah something like it. Except, I know how much you don't like to be dominated. It pisses you off. You can't stand it. You only like it when I soften up, right?" 

"Yes, Jake, you know me. I know you kind of like being dominated, but I'm sure you get really dominating when you get your chance. That's why you're such a darn good leader." I said. 

I could see him smiling. 

"How about you let me massage your neck?" Jake asked me. 

I smiled, "Of course. Why not, it's only fair." 

I got up and sat on the floor, and Jake sat on the bed and massaged my neck. 

"What do you think?" Jake asked me. 

"Not bad. I think I'm better though." I said. 

"Yeah, you are an expert." he said. 

"The expert, that really makes me feel good. How about you and I go get something to eat now? Let me go change first." I said standing up. 

"Fine, you're calling the shots." he said. 

"I know." I said walking off into the guest room and got dressed. 

Jake and I sat at a booth together, and I was the first one to notice his friends were there. 

"Hey Jake, who's that guy sitting with your friends? I haven't met him yet." I said. 

"That's Tobias. He's pretty cool. You're going to love his fashion sense." Jake said. 

"Oh, oh let me go meet him. Introduce us. I wanna see if he's cute or not." I said. 

"Hang on, let me go over there first, and then I'll wave you over." he said. 

"Who are you? An usher? Fine go do it." I complained. 

Jake got up and walked over there. I sometimes wonder if he likes them more than me sometimes. They are all very weird, but have their own special talents. Like Marco is over analyzing things, basically being too cautious. Ax, because he is super-smart. Rachel, because she instantly reminds me of Jake. She is very courageous, but needs to think about what she is going to do before she does it sometimes. Cassie, because is simply wonderful with animals. She should be a zoologist or someone that works with animals when she grows up. She knows about all sorts of animals, from lions to roaches. She is a really wonderful person. 

Jake waved to me to come over. I got up and slowly walked over there, "Hey everyone." 

Jake scooted in and sat next to Tobias, and I sat next to Marco. 

"Hi, I'm Tobias." Tobias said. 

"Hi, I'm Tabitha, a friend of Jake's." I said. 

Tobias laughed, "I know, Jake just pointed you out to us." 

I dropped my mouth, and nudged Jake with my foot. 

Tobias was very attractive and very nice. 

We all talked together, for the first time in a while, too. All of them were very friendly, like we were old friends. 

Jake had to leave early, he had a dentist appointment, so I stayed to talk. 

We all left in groups after that, Rachel and Cassie, Marco and Ax, Tobias and me. 

"So, Tobias, who's your best friend out of all of them?" I asked him. 

"Probably Rachel, she's the coolest person that I can really talk to. We have a close relationship, but I get along great with just about everyone else." he said. 

I laughed, "I get along great with almost everyone else. Almost. Cassie isn't my friend anymore, Rachel and I just never got along." 

"What about everyone else?" he asked me. 

"Marco has been a good friend to Jake, and a good friend of mine. Ax sorts of buddies up with Marco sometimes, but I usually talk to him a lot. Jake is my best friend, we have been for ten years. Our families are close, and I stay with his family, while my parents travel most of the time. And with you, I hope we can be good friends..." I trailed off. 

He smiled, "Me too. So, how close are you and Jake?" 

"Like Dawson and Joey close, well, except I'm not in love with him." I explained. 

"Thank goodness." Tobias said. 

"Why?" I asked him. 

"I wanted to ask you to one of the local clubs, tonight." Tobias asked. 

"Really? I would love to go. Jake is such a stick in the mud he would not take me. I'd go by myself, but I don't wanna dance with somebody who can't dance good." I said, with a huge smile on my face. 

"I know, Jake brought it up before he waved to you. I am doing this strictly voluntarily. I'm not a good dancer and all, I just wanted to go out tonight. But not by myself." he said. 

"Oh, okay. So, what time will you pick me up?" I asked him. 

"Seven, you're staying at Jake's right?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" I said waving to him. 

I walked all the way back to Jake's, no one was there, but Jake. 

"Hey Sugar." he said to me. 

"Hey Jake, guess who has a date." I rubbed in his face. 

"You, with some loser." Jake said. 

"Don't say that about Tobias. He and I are going dancing. At least someone will take me. I expected you to take me dancing, not some other guy, Jake." I said. 

Jake's mouth dropped, "What?! Tobias is taking you dancing?" 

"Don't sound surprised, Jakie. He's picking me up here at seven and the two of us are going to the local club." I said. 

"I am not surprised, Tabitha. I am shocked. Tobias asked you out? What are you going to wear?" Jake protested. 

"Who are you? My mother? Jake, I swear, if you talk to him, or act like a parent I will kill you. You will not embarrass me when he picks me up tonight. I have something I can wear. But you will not say anything that will embarrass me...you hear that?" I yelled at him. 

"Yes, Tabitha, I do understand. But you are the one who doesn't understand. This is Tobias, we are talking about." Jake said. 

"What are you not telling me? That's he like a loser or player, because, Jake, we are just going dancing. Promise. I don't go anywhere unless it is with you, and that hasn't been for a long time. The last time I danced was on the Valentine's Day Dance, last year. I didn't even go to Homecoming, so I think I deserve this." I debated. 

"Well, you chose not to go to Homecoming. It isn't my fault." Jake said. 

"Oh my God! I can not believe you, Jake. I didn't get a date for Homecoming because no one wanted to go with me. You, again, went with your gang. You left me out, I wasn't going to go without a date! Besides, I didn't expect you to hang out with me." I said storming up stairs. 

"Tabitha, let me explain." Jake sighed. 

"No, Jake, you had your chance. You blew it, hon. I don't want to talk to you right now." I said, walking off into his room. 

I was mad at Jake, he usually doesn't make a big deal about what I do. I knew he was up to something, especially what he did last night. Jake was definitely hiding something from me. For example, why was he so worried about Tom getting home from school, and why was he making a big deal about me going out with Tobias!? It isn't his style. He is cooler, calm, and relaxed. Not worried, freaked out, and uptight. 

I was wearing a tight, basic black dress, my hair was up, and wearing a nice pair of high heels. 

"How do I look?" I asked Jake coming downstairs. 

"Oh my God, you look...wow." Tom said coming out of the kitchen. 

"Jake, what do you think?" I asked him. 

"I choose not to say anything about how you are dressed or about Tobias, or anything because you are going to freak out, yell at me, and we are going to fight - again." Jake said. 

"Oh Jake, just give her a compliment." Tom said. 

"You look very conservative." Jake said. 

Tom hit Jake's leg. 

"AND you look nice." Jake said, sitting up. 

"Nice...okay. Tom, promise you will not say anything that will embarrass me to Tobias, please?" I begged. 

"Sure, what about Jake?" he said. 

"Remember he chose not to say anything, which is a lot easier on me." I said. 

Just then the doorbell rang, "Jake, get the door, but don't say anything embarrassing." I begged. I should've asked Tom.Jake just sighed and got the door, I ran into the kitchen to get some water. I had to have an entrance to make it sort of memorable. 

"Oh, hi, Tobias. Tabitha has to make an entrance. Just wait a couple of minutes." Jake said. 

"Hi to you, Jake." Tobias said, just then I walked into the living room. 

"Hi Tobias." I said. 

"Wow, you look beautiful, Tabitha." Jake said all of a sudden. 

"Shut up, Jake." Tom hissed at him. 

"Jake does have a point Tabitha, you do look beautiful." Tobias said. 

"Well, we should get going." I said, as I was leaving for the door, "Tobias you go out first, I need to talk to Jake." 

Tobias nodded, "Of course." 

Chapter 3 

I pulled Jake into the kitchen, "What the hell are you trying to do? You are such a jerk, tonight. I understand if you are mad, but you don't need to act like this. You already embarrassed me, and you are so close from getting a black-eye. You just better be careful." 

Jake nodded, I knew he had a plan. 

I walked outside, and started walking with Tobias. 

"What was that all about?" Tobias asked. 

"Jake is being such a jerk, today. We had a fight yesterday, and then again today. I haven't really seen him all week because my parents have been in town," I said, "but you know enough about that." 

"Right," Tobias said. 

We walked to the club and had a seat. 

Just then, I noticed Cassie, Marco, Ax, and Rachel. I knew Jake was going to show up, any minute now. 

"Let's go on the dance floor." I told Tobias. 

He nodded, we went out on the dance floor and to all the swing songs they played. I saw Jake while we were dancing.Tobias and I are quite a team despite what he said about him not being a good dancer. I think he was just being modest. We danced seven songs non-stop. 

We had a seat, then I saw Cassie and Jake dancing. I knew this was Jake's idea of getting even with me. 

"God, Jake has some guts." I murmured. 

"Why?" Tobias asked. 

"You see him dancing with Cassie on the dance floor, after I yelled at him, I'm surprised he hasn't came over here start to pull some Bs on us." I said. 

Tobias smiled, "I don't think Jake ever would." 

"You don't know Jake the way I know him. He's a bit stubborn if you try to get control of him. He just likes to be in charge." I said. 

Just then Marco. Marco grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Honor to see you again my dear." 

"Marco, can't you see I'm already here with somebody?" I said. 

"Yeah, but I know you were thinking about me. You need a real man." Marco said. 

"Not you Marco. No way it will ever be you." I said. 

"Do you mind Marco? We are trying to have a conversation." Tobias informed. 

"I know, but I just wanna have a dance with Tabitha." Marco said, acting smooth. 

Tobias looked at me, "It's okay with me if you two dance." 

I sighed, "Okay, I guess just one dance Marco." 

I got up, and they turned on a slow song, "All My Life," by K-Ci and JoJo. 

Marco and I started dancing, Cassie and Jake were really close. 

"Do you think Cassie and Jake will hook up?" I asked Marco. 

"Maybe, who knows. What about Rachel and Tobias?" Marco said. 

"Marco, no, no, no… I mean, I don't think so… Maybe… Why?" I asked him. 

"Rachel has been talking non-stop about how you two were dancing and everything, and I wanted to shut her up. So I asked you to dance with me." Marco told me. 

"Oh God, Marco. You shouldn't do that. You are so unrealistic. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." I said. 

"Excuse me senorita, but you don't a boyfriend either. So shut up." Marco said. 

"Well excuse me, monsieur, but that is really rude of you. I know it is no different for me, but I'm not getting revenge on Jake by dancing with you or Tobias. I am dancing with Tobias because he asked me. Jake is trying to be Mr. Smooth by dancing with Cassie which is not bothering me." I debated. 

"Chill, Tab. You need to relax. Jeez. It really is bothering you, Jake dancing with Cassie." Marco said smiling. 

"It bothers you, too. Hello, he is dancing with Cassie. If you remember my history with her. Listen, I gotta go. This song is over. See ya, Marco." I said sitting next to Tobias. 

"Is he a good dancer or not?" Tobias joked. 

"An OK dancer I guess. I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back." I said walking towards the bathrooms. I picked up a payphone, and called my friend, Gwendolyn. 

"Hello?" she said picking up her phone. 

"Hey Gwen. I'm at the dance club, and guess what. Jake is dancing with Cassie." I said. 

"Big deal...unless you two had a fight. Listen, I'll swing by there. I'm going Dutch(treat). Who's all there?" she asked. 

"Demona, yes we did have a fight. I know, don't call you Demona. Anyways, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, Jake, and Tobias are here. Along with myself. See you!" I said hanging up. Gwen's first name is Demona, but everyone calls her Gwendolyn because that's her middle name. And she likes being called Gwen. 

I walked back to the table. Tobias was dancing with Rachel now. It was just like the Valentine's Day Dance all over again. 

Chapter 4 

I ordered a Coke and sat there all by myself. There on the dance floor, Jake and Cassie, Rachel and Tobias. I felt so alone and left out. Ax and Marco were trying to pick up these two girls, and Gwen probably wasn't going to get in for another fifteen minutes. 

Marco, unfortunately, was right. Jake dancing with Cassie was bothering me to death. Along with Tobias, my date, dancing with Rachel. 

I tried to act happy, but I wasn't. I picked up my drink and went to go sit at the bar. There, I met a guy named Eric. 

He was across Tobias and Jake. He had Tobias' looks and Jake's humor. We talked for a while, and then his date came out of the bathroom. She was throwing up. That really made me feel good. 

"Hi," Tobias said at the bar. 

"Done dancing with Rachel?" I asked him. 

"It was just one song," Tobias said. 

"It felt like it was like eight songs. I called my friend Gwen. She told me she was coming by, turns out she can't. I was going to ditch you, Tobias." I said. 

"Listen, I'm sorry but there is some chemistry between Rachel and I." he said. 

"It is basically love, pretty much. That's what Jake is going through with Cassie, pretty much." I said standing up. 

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked. 

"No, I want to sit here by myself at the bar. Go join my lousy best friend, his girl, and Rachel. Tell Marco and Ax if they wanna dance, see me." I said rudely to him. 

"Tabitha, please, one more dance. I'll make it up to you." Tobias said. 

I sighed, "Maybe in five years. Good-bye Tobias." 

Tobias sighed and walked back to the dance floor and continued dancing with Rachel. 

Ax came by the bar to talk to me, "How are you feeling?" 

"Depressed... unhappy. They are all one feeling, I guess. I can not believe both of them stood me up. Tobias ditched me, and Jake back-stabbed me." I said. 

"I'll dance with you." Ax offered. 

I looked at him and laughed, "Maybe later. I'm too sad. I owe you a dance though." 

I kissed Ax on the cheek, and walked out of the club. I couldn't bare to see my best friend, and my date dance with the two people I hate. It made me sick. 

I walked to the park and sat in front of the pond. The moon was shining brightly and was down and reflected on the lake. I just realized it was a full moon, all of the freaks must have come out tonight. It was very romantic with all of the stars in the skyand the full moon. I sat there all by myself thinking. 

"Miss me?" Jake said coming from behind me. 

"No, did you miss me?" I asked him, still looking straight ahead. 

He avoided the question. "Listen, I'm sorry for my behavior from earlier today. I was acting really immature." Jake said. 

"So I've noticed. Jake, I can't believe you. How you acted. I'm sorry too. I've noticed I've been a female dog all today." I said turning towards Jake. 

"I think both of us have been female dogs. And really out of touch with each other." Jake said putting his arm around me. 

I smiled, "You have a point. I think we are getting sick of each other or something. Jake, why are we doing this to each other though? Acting mean and crude. It is just so odd. Do you think it was because of what I said yesterday?" 

"No, we just need a break. That's it." Jake said giving me a hug. 

"Maybe, well I gotta get going. See you, sugar." I said standing up. 

"I'll walk with you." Jake said. 

We both walked in silence all the way back to his house in silence. It felt very good to accomplish that. I knew Jake was hiding something from me. I had to find out the next time he goes out in the middle of the night. 

Chapter 5 

Jake left at midnight, out his bedroom window. I followed him. He and his usual gang, but Tobias, went back the same place they were last night. This time I did some exploring on my own. I didn't see anything really astonishing, but I had to find out what they were up to. If or when I confronted them I would have no proof that I saw them. So this time I brought my camera, to take pictures of what I saw. 

I saw Rachel and Cassie, maybe twenty yards away from me, I snapped a picture. All through the night I took pictures of them there. The next morning I went to the one hour photo place to get the pictures developed so I could see what was going on more clearly in the pictures, and I could confront them. 

The pictures were very odd, indeed. It looked like something from "The X-Files" when I looked at them more closely. I knew they were at Cassie's barn, so I headed on down there to confront them and show them my proof. 

I knocked on the barn door, "In here." Cassie called. I opened the door. 

There was everyone, Ax, Cassie, Rachel, Jake, and Marco pretending to be busy with work. 

"Oh, hi Tabitha." Jake said. 

"Hi, can I show you guys all something?" I asked them. 

They all stopped what they were doing and came over to where I was standing. I was nervous, afraid of what they were going to tell me, what there were going to do to me. 

"What is it?" Rachel asked. 

I took a deep breath, "In my hand I have proof, such as pictures, from last night of you guys at that power plant or whatever it is. I took pictures of all of you guys, except Tobias. And what I want to know is, what were you guys doing there?" 

"Can I see those pictures?" Ax asked. 

"Sure." I said handing him all of the pictures. 

Ax went through them quickly. Everyone was shocked. Jake closed the door to the barn. 

I froze. 

Rachel gave Jake a look, to me it looked like a question. Whether to kill me or whatever. 

Jake licked his lips, and stood by the barn door quietly. For several seconds he just stood, and everyone froze. 

Rachel grabbed some rope and walked behind me, I turned quickly. 

"Why are you going to tie me up?" I demanded to know. 

Everyone was quiet. 

"Tabitha, we need to." Jake said calmly. I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Over all of those years I knew it. Jake favored them over me. I can't say I was shocked. Surprised, maybe. 

"You... you need tie me up?" I said astonished. 

Jake nodded his head. 

Marco grabbed my hands, while Rachel tied them, first apart then together. The rope was tight against my skin. They tied me up to a post. 

They all stood around, not sure what to do with me. As if I was a prisoner in war. 

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, swallowing hard. 

My eyes were focused on Jake. I couldn't stop staring at him. I knew it made him nervous, it gave him a lot of pressure. 

They were all silent for several minutes. "We don't even know what we are going to do with you." Cassie said. 

"Do you think she's a controller?" Marco asked. 

They all looked at me and then at Jake, who was still by the door, I was looking at him through the corner of my eyes. 

"Jake, what do you think?" Rachel asked. 

"I don't know. This is shocking. She has been acting really odd lately or she could have been one from the beginning. That could be why she followed us." Jake said. 

"Jake," I hissed, "I don't believe you. I followed you out of my own concern and curiosity for you." 

Jake moved away from the barn door, "Could be." 

"Or it could be a lie, Jake." Cassie said. 

"Cassie has a point, too." Marco said. 

"Do we tell her, do we let her go?" Cassie asked. 

"Kill her?" Rachel added. 

"Tabitha, why would you be curious about what I was doing and where I was going?" Jake asked. 

"Jake, you are my best friend. I wanted to know if you had a girlfriend or anything because you didn't wait for me while I had my detention. And because I asked you why you were so worried about Tom you got really pissed." I said. 

"Did she act really friendly or nice to Tom?" Rachel asked. 

"No more than usual, but Tom did stick up a lot for her, though." Jake said. 

"Jake, you and I discussed it last night. You and I were both being a pain, and really rude to each other. Remember Jake, no more secrets." I said. 

"What no more secrets?" Ax asked. 

"We made a promise, no more secrets from each other, because of what happened last year during the Valentine's Day Dance. She made a stink, and I supported her on going with the no secrets." Jake said. 

"I think personally that Tabitha, wouldn't hurt Jake. They seem so open to each other. She was worried about him, last night at the club." Marco said. 

"Thanks Marco." I said. 

"I agree shameliless." Ax said. 

"Uh, isn't it shamelessly?" I asked. 

Then everyone was quiet again. 

"So, we are left down to Rachel and Cassie." I said, breaking the silence. 

"Tabitha, shut up or someone will put tape over your mouth." Marco said. 

I sighed, "Okay, okay." 

Everyone was silent for several more minutes. 

Cassie sighed, "I guess we'll have to tell her... everything. From the beginning." 

Chapter 6 

They all took turns explaining everything to me, from the beginning, including the fact that Tobias was in the barn, the red-tailed hawk. I was shocked somewhat, but then I realized I should tell them my secret. 

"I have a secret, too. Before someone unties me." I said. 

"What is it?" Jake said. 

I told them... I, Tabitha, just like them could morph into animals. 

< How can you do that? > Tobias asked. 

"The same reason why you guys can, except my stories a little bit more different." 

"It was several weeks before you guys became Animorphs. I was walking in a neighboring alley, and I saw a spaceship crash. I was the only person who saw it. I was amazed by it, and was excited to check it out. There was an Andalite coming off the ship, it was hurt. It tripped over a can of Pepsi, and twisted its ankle. For helping it, the Andalite gave me the powers before it died. I would have to do is morph into an animal by touching it and I would have its DNA. Not much simpler than that." I explained. 

Ax laughed, "That is a very odd story." 

"I know, I thought it was a dream at first, but then realized I had the powers. I only used it once though." I said, standing up and stretching, "well I gotta get going. See you guys later." 

I walked out of the barn, Jake followed me. 

"I can not believe you Jake. You couldn't tell me that." I said. 

"You couldn't tell me your short story either. Tabitha, yours is different from ours." Jake said. 

"I know that Jake, because I didn't know about the yeerks, Visser 3, or any of that stuff you told me. I would help out with you guys, Jake." I told him. 

He smiled, "You have a point." 

That night Jake and I sat outside looking at the stars. 

"Beautiful aren't they? So peaceful, too." I said. 

"I know. I can't imagine that there are people like us and yeerks on those other planets. It is such a shame." Jake said looking at me. 

I smiled, "I know. Well, at least something is normal then. You and me, huh Jakie?" 

"Don't call my Jakie, you know how much that bothers me?" Jake said. 

I laughed, "Of course that's why I call you that." 

Jake just smiled at me, I smiled back. 

Then we kissed, and pulled away slowly. We didn't say a word to each other about that kiss. We just continued looking up at the stars. 

THE END 

EPILOGUE 

I started helping out with everyone in the missions. Jake and I never discussed that kiss, I think we both assumed that it was just a friendship kiss. Both Jake and I trust each other so much more and we fight so much less. It has made our environments so much stress-free. Rachel and I are trying to become better friends, for the sake of everyone else, and ourselves. Cassie and I are starting to talk a little bit more, and I apologized to Tobias, so everything between the two of us is better. 


End file.
